


Chemical Love

by tiedyeflag



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, M/M, demencia mentioned, i may be the queen of fluff but i know how to angst too, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: Black Hat is shot with a love potion, making him fall in love with Flug. However, Flug makes him aware him of this, so now he has to deal with these feelings he knows aren't real. But just long enough for Flug to make an antidote...hopefully.





	Chemical Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my friend's drawing! [right here!](http://chocolatezombie-nasti.tumblr.com/post/162422170986/bh-is-under-an-effects-of-love-potion-but-flug) They are a wonderful person and a lovey artist! In the meantime, prepare those tissues paperhat fans!

Black Hat sat on the floor of his grand bedroom, elbows on his knees and head hung low as he growled in frustration. He stared at the plush black carpet beneath his feet as if it would relieve his stress. However, the more he focused on the carpet pattern, the more his mind would twist it to look like the subject of his...predicament.

He could taste acidic bile pool in his throat.

Then came a knock from the giant, decorative doors to his bedroom.

“Uh...S--sir?” came Flug’s voice.

Black Hat sighed, “What,”

“I--I just wanted---just wanted to check on you. How are you feeling?”

“Aside from my rising frustration for you, the exact same,”

“That’s...that’s, er,” The door creaked slightly as if Flug leaned against it. “A--Anyway, I’m almost done with the antidote, sir,”

Black Hat perked up. “Is it done?”

“Not--Not yet, sir! It just has to freeze overnight and it’ll be ready!”

“...Fine,”

“G--good!” A pause, then Flug asked, “Can--Can I get you anything, sir?”

“Yes,” Black Hat frowned, “You can get the hell away from me until that blasted antidote is finished. And that’s an order!”

“Y--Yes, sir!” cried Flug, followed by scampering footsteps fading away from the door. When they were gone, Black Hat buried his head in his hands and rubbed his temples.

_ Stupid scientist, stupid science, stupid love potion--!  _ He thought.

* * *

 

_ A week prior… _

“So, Flug,” Black Hat stood before the briefcase Flug presented to him. “What toy will you be demonstrating for my catalogue today?”

“I--I’m glad you asked, sir!” Flug opened the case up, and inside sat a tall vile of vivid red liquid, almost coral colored, and a machine gun loaded with syringes instead of bullets. Flug removed the gun and while loading the red liquid, explained, “This is my ‘chemical gun’! It can shoot shots of whatever chemicals you want in here; poison, drugs, and in this case…” He poised the gun in the air with a clumsy flourish, “A love potion!”

“A...what?!” Black Hat was as flabbergasted as he was enraged. 

Cold sweat crawled down Flug’s neck as he answered, “It--It may not sound like the most particularly evil thing in the world, but--but it has it’s uses! You could enamor your enemy with the pull of a trigger, rendering them unable to fight you! You can’t bring yourself to kill someone you’re madly in love with!”

“Hm,” Black Hat’s posture relaxed. “Maybe you’re onto something here, for once. How does it work?”

“You simply load the tank here with whatever liquid you desire--which is straightforward--then you point and shoot! The love potion will make you fall in love with the first person you make eye contact with!”

“Interesting…” However, a frown appeared on Black Hat’s face. “But what if the hero is blind? Like Evie Echo, that annoying goody two shoes that uses echo location?”

“O--Oh, erm,” Flug stuttered while tugging at his shirt collar. “I--I suppose the love potion wouldn’t work on her…?”

“Hmph,”

“B--But she’s still susceptible to other chemicals, like toxins or--or laxatives!”

“Really, Flug?” said Black Hat in a deadpan tone. “Laxatives?”

“It--It’s completely possible! A hero can’t…” His voice trailed off. “Do...Do you hear something, sir?”

Black Hat’s eyes slowly scanned the room as he listened intently. When the familiar clawing and scratching registered, he grimaced, “Not again…”

A second later, a hole burst from the ceiling, and out fell a neon green and fuchsia blurr. Demencia landed on all fours like a cat, then looked up with a mad grin splitting her face.

“Did I hear someone say a love potion?” she squealed.

Flug stood awkwardly, still holding the gun with the bubbling red chemicals in it, before hiding it behind his back. “N--No love potion here, sorry! Heh heh!”

She smirked in Flug’s face. With a swift kick, she knocked Flug down while she snatched the gun from his hands.

“Ooooh, this looks fun! Just shoot it at whoever then look ‘em in the eye?”

“Demencia, wait--!”

“Let’s try it out!” She pointed the gun at Black Hat’s chest, then pulled the trigger.

_ BAM! _

“Gah!” Black Hat tripped backwards, clutching his chest, until he fell against the crimson window curtains. Twisting to escape, he tangled his body until the curtains fell atop him. He struggled and kicked at them, cursing in demonic languages.

“Sir!”

“Black Hat!”

Both Demencia and Flug sprinted to the pile of curtains, digging through them to find their boss. The deeper into the mess they got, the more Black Hat struggled, and he kicked Demencia in the face.

“Ow! My nose!” cried Demencia in a honky voice.

Flug paid no mind to Demencia, and continued to search through the curtains. He froze when he heard claws cutting through the fabric and tearing it apart. Black Hat emerged, roaring with all the fury of a demon.

“Stupid, blasted,  _ fucking _ curtains!!!” He yelled.

“Sir! Are you--?”

“ _ What?! _ ” Black Hat turned face to face with Flug, glaring into his goggles, and his soul. “What do you want, you little---you...you…” Gradually, his face softened and so did his voice. Shock appeared on his face, and with a quivering hand he palmed his chest. His fingers found something thin and pointy lodged into him, and pulled it out. Then he stared at it with wide eyes and a pale complexion.

Meanwhile, Flug’s cheeks burned while sweat poured down his neck like he just got out of a scalding hot shower. He, too, was frozen, with realization, and he was barely able to ask, “Are...are you okay, sir…?”

Black Hat bore his eyes through Flug with a cocktail of feelings flashing across his face. Suddenly, he cupped his mouth while hugging his stomach. He dashed to the nearest window, flung it open, and began to vomit.

“Aw, man!” Demencia whined. “Did Black Hat fall for you, Fluggy?”

“N--Now’s not the time, Demencia!” said Flug while he looked at his boss, unsure of what to do.

“Eh, don’t worry, Flugbug! I’m willing to share him! I just gotta shoot him again so he falls for m--” She glanced at the gun and shrieked, “No!! It’s out of love potion!! Flug, you gotta reload me, quick!”

Flug dragged his hands down his face and groaned.

* * *

 

_ Present day… _

Black Hat tossed and turned in his four poster bed. The great evil Black Hat didn’t need sleep, but he thought perhaps it’d ease the wait until morning. But it didn’t, and he heard the gothic grandfather clock in his room--a clock made from bones of grandfathers--strike one in the morning.

He folded his pillow around his head as if it would block out the confusing train of feelings coursing through his being. The thoughts and oh, the emotions! It made every fiber of his form ache, especially the fleshy blood pump called the heart.

When the love potion took hold of him instantly, he felt...strange. Then sick, and he threw up in front of his employees--the humiliation only made it worse. 

Those...feelings, they puzzled him. They made him confused, uncertain. However, one thing was for certain; in his current condition, he found himself unable to be truly mad at Flug, to properly insult him, to barely  _ look _ at him, let alone glare at him. It wasn’t...uncomfortable, per se, but it was new and foreign to him. His heart didn’t race, but it would occasionally flutter when Flug was around, and then grew...warm, but not literally; Flug stuck a thermometer through his heart to make sure. When Flug was around, he felt calm, peaceful, and...happy. A breed of happiness that made him sick. At least it made him sick enough to still frown and throw some half baked insults at his little scientist.

Wait. His  _ little _ scientist?  _ His?? _

“Aaaaagh!!” He banged his head against the mattress. How did mortals deal with these feelings? These confusing, heavy...somewhat nice feelings. 

Black Hat stuck his head face first into the pillow. He didn’t need to breath, but maybe the lack of air would ease the wait until morning.

* * *

 

When morning came around, Flug barely had the energy to get out of bed, but not because of tiredness. A heavy glumness weighed down his bones as he slumped to the bathroom. After he spat out his toothpaste and glanced at the mirror, he said to himself, “I’m going to give Black Hat the antidote today, and that’s that,”

Flug got dressed, ate breakfast, and entered his lab in silence. He opened the heavy door to the lab freezer, releasing puffs of icy fog. Towards the back, on a low shelf, was a metallic case no bigger than a ring box. His fingers curled around it, undid the latch, and popped open the lid.

“Flug,”

“Aah!” Flug cried, turning around and hiding the box behind his back. “S--Sir, you startled me!”

Black Hat scowled at him while rubbing his hands up and down his arms. “Is the antidote ready?”

“Yes, sir,”

“Then let’s get out of this oversized freezer,”

* * *

 

A few minutes later, Black Hat was sitting by Flug’s desk, where a glass of water was prepared for him. Flug stood before him, eyes downcast with a hand in his pocket. Hesitating, Flug pulled out the case from his pocket, held it up to Black Hat, and opened it. Inside sat an innocent looking blue and white pill.

An awkward minute passed. Neither party moved.

Black Hat plucked the pill out of the box with his claws. He turned it over in his palm, examining it. Meanwhile, Flug closed the box and stared at Black Hat’s face.

Without a word, Black Hat put the pill on the counter by the water. “Flug,”

Flug blinked. “Y--Yes, sir?”

“...How do you feel about all of this?”

“What--What do you mean, sir? About...curing you?”

The brim of Black Hat’s namesake hid his face as he continued, “What if the antidote does not work?”

“Er, I’ll make a new one then,”

“And I’ll be in love with you for another week,”

“...Yes,”

Black Hat clasped his hands in his lap. “How would you feel about that? Me, suffering from an incurable induced love for you?”

Flug’s mouth went dry. His fingers clutched the empty box harder. “I...I think I’d be...s--scared, to be honest,”

Black Hat looked up, but Flug wasn’t paying attention as he continued, “I’m scared of this, let alone relationships in general. I don’t think we...that we should go any further with this. This is...This isn’t real. Even if it was, I don’t think--”

Flug heard Black Hat stand, and as he looked up, he felt a hand lay against his cheek through the bag. Black Hat gazed intently into Flug’s eyes, exactly how he had at the start of this mess, only this time his eyes were clouded by sadness; literally, with tears. The expression, the touch...it was all so out of place on Black Hat’s physique. 

“Flug...This is probably the first time I have ever, and will ever, admit this, but...I’m...I’m scared, too,” He sniffed. “This may be hard to believe, but I believe I’m even more scared than you are, of all people.”

“W--Why…?”

“Because...I’ve never felt these...feelings before. Even the ones I’ve felt before feel strange now. They...It feels like they’re consuming me, that they have been since that  _ blasted _ girl shot me and I saw you.” He clutched at his chest, almost shredding his vest with his claws. “They’re killing me, Flug. They have been this whole time, and I can’t be evil like this. And I fear if I don’t take that pill, it will never stop, that they’ll keep messing with me and killing me slowly until the end of time--and I’m immortal, god damnit,”

Black Hat’s hand fell to Flug’s shoulder, and Flug fought the urge to hold the demon, to tell him everything would be okay, that he’d throw away the antidote, that he’d call him ‘jefecito’ when they got out of the same bed every morning--

“But, Flug…” whispered Black Hat. “I...I cannot believe I’m saying this, but I...I want to love you,”

Flug’s heart stopped.

“I...I want to feel these emotions, and to let them kill me slowly, every day,”

Flug’s eyes went wide.

“Yes, these emotions are strange, and new, and annoying...and I feel like the world’s worst villain in the world for even  _ thinking _ this, but...” He tightened his grip on Flug’s shoulder. “But this stupid love potion is making me say all this, and I don’t care. These chemicals only make me care about us. They make me care about  _ you,” _

Black Hat’s grip softened, and Flug raised a hand to remove it before Black Hat continued, “Flug, I want whatever this is to be real. This...l--love,” He gagged, “I want  _ us _ to be real.” He paused for a breath and to moisten his lip. “So, Flug...what do you say?”

“You’re--You’re not ordering me to?”

“No, Flug, I’m asking you. And yes, I know how awkward this is, but please, Flug, give me an answer,”

Flug’s lips parted, twitching wordlessly. His eyes fell on the pill still sitting by the glass of water, and his chest grew heavy, heavier than all the times Black Hat had stomped on his chest when a product didn’t sell enough.

“I--I...I--I can’t,”

The wave of sadness that fell across Black Hat’s face was too much to bear, so Flug freed himself from Black Hat’s touch and turned away. He stood with his back to the other, arms crossed and shoulders hunched.

As tears stung Flug’s eyes and stained his paper bag, he heard the sound of Black Hat placing the pill on his tongue and swallowing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm not sorry. I feed off the tears in your reviews mwahahaha~


End file.
